Airforce One Project: Knight
by Angel Rarity
Summary: An alternate story to the 2008 series. Kathy is an ex military cop who lost her parents in a crash and moved to New Hampshire to start over. However when she is contacted by a mysterious organization called FLAG, she takes the offer not knowing what she's getting herself into.


A/N: This is my first Knight Rider story and it takes place in the 2008 series, however Kitt is not a mustang and none of the cast besides Charles is in it. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

It was late, and most everyone had left for the evening. Only two men remained in the large room.

"How soon, Charles? I've been waiting patiently for you to finish with this 'project' of yours," Ryan Blakes grumbled out annoyed.

Charles Graiman walked up to the black sleek car and stroked its hood lovingly like a father would his child.

"He's already finished. However we cannot start until his new driver comes. She will be here tomorrow."

 _Humph_ "Good, I'm tired of waiting. I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Ryan then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Oh and Charles…do not disappoint me." With that the door closed, leaving the aging man alone.

Charles let out a tired sigh turning to smile at the car. "I know you won't disappoint us my friend."

* * *

"Hey Kat! you sure you got everything you need?" A voice called from downstairs.

Bright green eyes rolled with a sigh and brushed a strand of red hair from her face.

"Yes for the last time I have everything!" Kathy grumbled out as she grabbed her duffel bag and slung it over her shoulders.

Kathy Miller is a 26 year old, 5 feet 5 inch lightly muscled woman. She was born and raised in a military base where she received special training and education. She was a military officer of four years before retiring when her parents died in a car accident two years ago. Now she shares a home with her cousin, Ashley.

Kathy is an excellent fighter and professional hacker. With those skills she was offered a job at the Dover Air Force Base to work with the Knight Research team. From what she knew, she was hired to work as a type of undercover cop for the base.

Kat headed into the living room where Ashley was watching TV. "Alright! I'm going! You take care of yourself, alright Ash?" Kat gave her a hug before heading outside to a car waiting for her.

"You better take care of yourself too, you hear?!" Ash yelled out as she waved goodbye knowing they won't each other again for some time.

As she headed to her new job, Kat couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Since she was little, she always had a love for adventure; to learn new things and meet new people.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a black folder with a horse chess piece on the front in gold. She opened it and started reading:

 _The Knight Research and Development has recently branched into the Dover New Hampshire Air Force Base. Here, we wish for you to join us and become a part of a team. You will be trained alongside your partner as agents who will do undercover work in and outside of the base. Your job is to apprehend criminals, stop hackers, and solve cases that the police are unable to do._

She snapped the folder shut with a drawn out sigh. After her parents' death, she decided to move from the military base in Georgia to New Hampshire with her cousin. Now she's returning to do something similar…yet different.

She turned her attention to the window to watch the scenery. Before long, they pulled into the base. Kat stared out the window watching all the people rushing around. There were many jets flying overhead and some landing on nearby runways.

They finally pulled in front of a gigantic building. Thanking the driver, she got out of the car and headed to the door. There was a small scanner beside the entry where she placed her hand on it. It beeped twice before the door slowly opened.

"Ah, you must be Kathy Miller!" A nice voice sounded from behind, causing her to jump and spin around. There stood an old man with kind blue eyes and a gentle smile.

"Uh yeah hi, are you Charles Graimen?" Kat asked looking at a sheet of paper in the folder.

"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you at last." He offered his hand and they shook. "Now, if you'll follow me I'll take you to my office. We have some paperwork that must be signed before you meet your partner."

He took the lead and led her down a long hallway, passing many people in white lab coats. Kat smiled to many of them as they passed by before finally reaching Charles office. Once inside she took a seat and glanced around. There wasn't much in there except a few diagrams of cars and some blueprints on the desk.

"Alright Kathy, I just need you to sign these papers and then you will finally meet your partner!" He said with excitement in his voice.

"What's my new partner's name? What's he like?" Kat asked as she filled out the stack of paper in front of her.

"Kitt, his name is Kitt and he is a little…different…than what you're used to." Charles hesitated not wanting to give the surprise away.

At those words she paused and stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He leaned back in his chair, eyes sparkling. "I believe its best if you see with your own eyes rather than I explain it."

Puzzled, she finished her signing and then they both stood. He led her out the door and down another hall. _Geeze this is a big place._ They entered an elevator and headed down.

"Alright, this is the main hanger where many of our tech team works as well as you. Now, I would like you to meet your new partner: kitt.

With a smile he led her through the room, passing several people who stopped to stare. She tried to ignore all the staring and stared straight ahead.

They stopped in front of what looked like a streamlined black tank, something straight out of a sci-fi movie. The tires were thin and black with black disks for rims. On the hood there was three protruding vents. Where the lights on the front would be, there was just matt black slats. The windows were black making it impossible to see inside.

She gave a low whistle "What a beautiful car!"

Charles chuckled "Yes, yes he is. Kathy, I would like to introduce you to your new partner. Kitt, why don't you say hello?" She blinked at him and turned to the car. "Hello, Miss Miller. It is a pleasure to meet you." A deep, calming voice spoke from the car.

Kat jumped at the voice. She glanced over at Charles to see him smiling big. "S-so…this is my new partner?" Kat asked hesitantly. _This has got to be a joke! Cars don't talk...do they?_ She turned back towards the car after Charles nodded. "Uh…likewise Kitt."

Charles walked over to the driver's side door and gestured to it. "Why not take a look inside? The door will only open for you: the driver."

Walking over, Kat reached out and slowly opened the Lamborghini style door. Looking in she was at a loss for words. There were many buttons and lights all over the dash and some even on the inside of the steering wheel. She sat down in the plush leather seat and gazed in amazement at everything in her view.

"I take it you are pleased with my appearance?" Kitt asked watching her closely.

"Yeah definitely! What's with all the buttons?" She asked staring at all the switches and knobs around her.

Charles cut in "Ah yes, we will get to that shortly. First I'd like you to meet the rest of the crew." He said offering his hand. Kat took it and exited the car. He led her to a tall, lean woman with short cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"This is Jennifer. She is our lead engineer and does all of the maintenance work on Kitt."

Jennifer popped her gum and nodded her head. "Hey."

Kat smiled at the woman. "Nice to meet you."

Just then a guy with messy brown hair bounced up to them. "Hi! I'm Nick! I'm the one who works on Kitt's software and doodads. Nice to meet ya!" Nick grinned spastically and held out his hand. Kat took it with a grin. _A hyper nerd…that's different…_

After those two, Kat met with the rest of the staff. She met Sten who dealt with surveillance, the doctor John and his wife Wendy, and then finally the head honcho of the team: Ryan Blakes.

He was a very tall and creepy sort of guy. He had long black hair that looked oily, piercing dark brown eyes, and a permanent scowl on his face. Kat knew she was not going to like him. Not one bit.

Ryan asked to speak to Charles and they left Kat in the room with Kitt. Unsure what to do she headed over to the car and got inside before shutting the door.

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" That same gentle voice from before came from all around her. She jumped and gave a small squeak, still not used to the idea of a talking car just yet. She heard a soft chuckle come from the speakers.

"Uh…yeah Kitt, just trying to wrap my head around all this." She looked around at the entirety of the interior. "So um did you have a partner before me?" Kat asked while slowly relaxing in her seat.

"Negative, you are my first driver. I am designed to learn and grow with you." Kitt's calming voice soothed her nerves.

Nodding, she traced a finger along the steering wheel. "That's cool. So…What type of car are you and what can you do?"

Kitt's red vocal bars in the center of the dash moved in perfect harmony with his voice. "I am the Knight Industries Three Thousand, Kitt for short. The car I am housed in is the Dodge Challenger Vapor. [1] I am capable of driving myself, I can hack into any system, and I can reach Mach 1 in attack mode to name a few functions."

Kat sat there staring wide eyed. "Holy shit…is there nothing you can't do?!"

It was silent for a mere second. "I can't fly."

A grin spread across her face. "Well good, I don't do well with heights. That's why I was never a pilot."

Speaking to him was starting to get easier. It amazed Kat how comfortable she'd gotten so quickly. Must be his voice, it is very calming.

Just then Charles reappeared next to her door and tapped on the glass. Kat rolled down the window and he handed her a large book with the same chess piece logo on the front. "This book here explains all of Kitt's functions, his abilities, weaknesses, and even what his armor is made of. It is best if you start memorizing it as soon as possible."

Kat inwardly flinched at seeing this massive book. _Reading time...oh joy._

"I will take you to your room. I'm sure you're tired after everything today." He smiled and turned heading towards a set of double doors.

Kat exited Kitt and waved to him "I'll see you later!" Quickly following after Charles, she looked around trying to memorize every area they passed.

Charles turned to her. "Ah…that reminds me. Tomorrow morning we are going to fit you with an implant."

She stopped mid step causing him to stop as well. "Implant? What kind of implant?" Curiosity filled her voice causing him to chuckle.

"It's a small device that will be implanted into your left ear, allowing you and only you to hear and speak to Kitt directly. And it's made of a special nanotechnology so it won't be detected by any scanners."

 _Wow…impressive._ Kat nodded and continued to follow. Before long they reached a door with a black screen to the right of it.

"This is your room. Someone will be by later tonight to bring you to the mess hall for dinner. It was nice meeting you Kat." He smiled at her and then turned to head back down the hall.

She turned from watching Charles leave and placed her hand on the scanner. The large door opened immediately. Walking in she glanced around. It was a fairly large room with a queen size bed with a small table right by it, a desk with a laptop, and a flat screen TV in the corner. On the left side was another door that led to the bathroom.

Sighing, she headed over to the bed and plopped down on it, kicked off her shoes and dropped the book next to her.

She stared at the ceiling, thinking back to when she used to be a kid. She used to play on base while her mother watched nearby. And when her father got home, he would pick her up and spin her around while she giggled happily. She could still hear their laughter. A single tear fell from her eye before she wiped it away.

There was a sudden rustling noise on the side of her bed. She laid still to listen, her military instincts kicking in. She heard it move closer. Whatever it was, it was big.

She shot up from her laying position to come face to face with a...robot dog? [2]

The hell?! She opened her mouth and let out a scream. She raised her fist at the same time and she hit it square in the face. "FUCK!" She yelped as she tried scrambling away from it. The damn thing is huge!

It tilted its head in apparent confusion at her reaction. The red visor on its face glowed as it watched her reach down for her book.

She took the large book and swung it at the canine in a pitiful attempt to fight it off. Never in her years of training did she ever expect to go against something like this! Each hit to its face made a dull thud.

Once it grew tired of getting hit, it opened its maw and grabbed the book and tossed it to the floor. "That is quite enough, thank you."

Her eyes widened as it spoke! "Who the hell are you!?" She looked pretty pathetic in her crouched position on the bed, but she couldn't care at the moment. Only one thought came to her mind: Terminator.

"I believe we have already met. Now, would you please calm down? Your stress levels are too high." The dog-robot thing in front of her stood staring at her quivering form.

She stared hard, still in a defensive position. "What...Kitt?" She muttered still unsure as her body shook.

"Yes, that would be correct." Now that she was slowly calming down, she recognized the same soothing voice from the car.

"But wait…you're a car…and a dog?" She relaxed on the bed but still kept a safe distance just in case.

Kitt noticed her reluctance and laid his ears back in an attempt to seem less threatening.

"Yes. The car you saw earlier is my main body. However this canine body is used so I can get into small places I cannot normally go. For example: your room. I can transfer part of my consciousness into this body so better to aid you."

She moved closer and cautiously reached out a hand to touch his head. His body is thin and sleek like that of a Doberman Pinscher. The metal is made up of multiple small slabes moving alongside each other. His ears are long thin metal slates that rotated up as she touches his head. He has thin red lines traveling along parts of his body that glow in the dark.

His ear twitched and he watched her face and vital signs. "That's pretty cool. So if I was stuck in a room you could get me out?"

He tilted his head making her smile. He acted similar to a dog. "Yes, that is the idea."

Now that her adrenaline had worn off she was beginning to feel fatigued. "You should rest. You still have four hours twenty seven minutes and nineteen seconds before dinner." He turned and walked over to the door and laid down in front of it, watching her closely.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." Shaking her head in amusement, she took one last look at her new metal friend and laid down staring at the wall. Can my life get any weirder?

At that thought she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

[1] Kitts body [minus the camera on top of the roof] 1e8b/f/2015/084/c/5/dodge_challenger_vapor_manip_by_

[2] Kitts canine form [Yes I made it :3 ] pin/99712579230333274/

A special thanks to BuckleWinner for being an awesome beta reader and the great idea's on this chapter. She is an amazing person and a great writer, please check out her stories!


End file.
